


What's The Real Cost of a Beef?

by SilentJo



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Kyan Reki, Canon Compliant, Creampie, Degradation, Drugging, Forced Crossdressing, Guilt, Hurt No Comfort, Insecure Kyan Reki, M/M, Maid Reki, Orgasm, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Regret, Restraints, Sexual Assault, Sexual Content, Top Kikuchi Tadashi, Trauma, Voyeur Shindo Ainosuke | Adam, eventual Langa/Reki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 19:46:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentJo/pseuds/SilentJo
Summary: Langa lost in his 'S' beef with the notorious Adam. As his reward, Adam is giving the choice of anyone in Langa's group of friends, including Langa himself, to become his maid for 24 hours.  To Langa's surprise, Adam chooses Reki as his prize, bringing him back to his large mansion to get him settled into his role as a maid, frilly dress and apron included.Adam spends dinner degrading Reki, who gets fed up with the polite dinner charade and gets up to leave, but passes out soon after.  When he wakes up, he's restrained with Adam watching with a twisted grin as Reki is defiled before him, being told how Langa would be disgusted by him now.  As his 24 hours as Adam's maid comes to a cold, painful end, can Reki really go back to Langa as he is now?
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki, Kyan Reki/Kikuchi Tadashi
Comments: 17
Kudos: 220





	What's The Real Cost of a Beef?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CovertCrows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CovertCrows/gifts).



> This fic came about from a very detailed and intriguing outline/prompt from [CovertCrows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CovertCrows/pseuds/CovertCrows) in a darkfic discord server. Despite my many other WIPs, it caught my attention and motivated me to write for it as soon as possible. Thank you so very much for the inspiration, Crows!

“And Adam has crossed the finish line, with Snow only seconds behind him! It looks as though Snow will be bowing before one of the original founders of ‘S’ as he relinquishes his prize!” 

There was a heavy weight of finality as the faceless voice announced the results of the beef. Langa had been so close to the victory, but Adam had more up his sleeve than his ‘Love Hug’ technique as they ran their downhill race. And now that their beef had come to an end, it was time to deal with what was put on the line for their challenge.

It hadn’t mattered now what Langa’s reward for their beef was once he watched Adam blur past him across the finish line. His good intentions toward Reki or himself didn’t amount to anything now that Adam was declared the winner. And that meant that their nemesis earned power over them. And it brought a sickening twist to Reki’s stomach as he realized the position Langa was in as he approached the victor.  


“You won, and as a man of my word, I’ll honor your declared prize. You may choose myself or anyone of the people here to act as your maid and servant for a full 24 hours, without retaliation or appeal,” Langa said as he bowed before the blue-haired matador perched on his board.

Briefly considering taking Langa as his prize, Adam shook his head. There was more he wanted to see from this potential ‘Eve’ on the S course before bringing him home could be an option. He could be patient for the moment. 

Adam casually scoured the people surrounding Langa. The young neko boy held no interest to him, nothing but a swishing tail of mischief and aggravation with that boy. He briefly considered Joe or Cherry Blossom, though with their own sordid history, Adam decided to deal with that another day.

Which only left the sparky little redhead that lingered far too close to Langa from Adam’s acute observations. The boy certainly didn’t possess the expansive wealth of talent that Langa did. But even so, Adam could see how important this ‘Reki’ boy was to Langa, and he couldn’t allow someone so mediocre to stay by Langa’s side. 

He kicked off of his board and caught it in mid-air before strolling over to Reki, walking a full circle around him while he sized up the red-haired teenager glaring at him. “I’ll be taking you as my maid for the next 24 hours, I do hope you came prepared,” Adam said as he pointed to Reki.

“Wait, Reki?!” Langa blurted out, surprised by Adam’s choice. He’d felt sure that the man would choose him when the discussion over the rewards for the beef happened. Adam had hardly kept it a secret how obsessed he was over Langa and his skating. For him to choose Reki was sudden and unexpected, and the other members of their group responded with the same looks of surprise and shocked gasps.

The sick feeling in Reki’s gut grew as he realized what just happened. He was really going to be forced to serve the guy that had injured so many incredible skaters, as well as himself. And in a maid’s outfit, no less. But his eyes flashed with anger as he swallowed down his nerves and stared back at Adam defiantly.

“I’ll do it, when do I begin?”

“No!” Langa grabbed Reki’s arm and turned him around to face him. It was the first time Reki had seen pain in those aqua blue eyes that wasn’t from falling off his board. “I can’t expect you to have to bend to his will when I was the one who lost!” Langa looked back to Adam, “You can choose me instead, I’ll gladly serve you as the price for losing the beef.”

Pulling away from Langa, Reki grew red in the face with anger. “That’s not how it works, Langa! He named his prize and you agreed to it. You’re not the kind of guy to go back on his word, and I’m not going to be the reason for it. I’m fine with doing this much because I know you’d have my back if I was in your shoes.”

Langa opened his mouth, ready to make another appeal, but saw the determination settle on Reki’s face and gave up on the attempt. He placed his hand on Reki’s shoulder and looked away. “You’re right. I’m not happy about the outcome, or his choice, but I have to honor it. Just… Just don’t do any more than necessary to fulfill his reward and come back as soon as his 24 hours are up. I’ll be waiting for you.”

“Don’t look so sad, Langa, I’ll be back before you know it,” Reki said with a wide smile. He turned back to Adam and scowled at him. “Alright, the sooner we go, the sooner I can get back here.”

“I like your enthusiasm, young man. I’m sure it’ll come in handy while you’re serving me over the next day.” The car often seen dropping Adam off or picking him up appeared near the crowd. Adam gestured toward it with one hand, “after you, of course.”

The drive to Adam’s house was relatively quiet, with Reki passing the time by checking his social media feed and reading over the comments from the day’s beef between Adam and Snow. Adam spent the trip watching Reki from behind his mask, his grin creeping along his face as he thought of what he had in store for the evening.

* * *

“Really?! You were serious about the maid outfit?” Reki yelled as Tadashi directed him into one of the spare rooms where his change of clothes had been laid out on the bed for him. There were frills upon frills on the black maid’s dress, every hem fluffed out in waves of fabric. The white apron didn’t fare much better as the straps across the shoulders bore even more gravity-defying frills.

Reki didn’t even know where to begin with how to put the clothes on, painfully obvious when he held up the black dress and frowned while turning it back to front as if he could decipher just how to wear it by looking over every inch.

“I could assist you if necessary,” Tadashi said, his voice calm and non-threatening. He took the dress from Reki’s hands and turned it around, slowly pulling down the zipper along the back. He glanced to Reki, who realized he needed the help and was relieved to not have to struggle with it on his own. Pulling off his large yellow hoodie and undershirt, Tadashi’s eyes drifted over the soft tone of Reki’s arms and chest.

Reki kicked away his sneakers before catching his thumb in the waistband of the dark baggy pants he’d worn to Adam’s estate. Tight black briefs clung to his ass, his thigh muscles flexing as he tugged off the pants legs and looked back to Tadashi. “So what am I supposed to put on first?”

Tadashi swallowed, his throat feeling tight from seeing such a youthful, strong body put on display before him. “It’ll be this piece first, sir. Mind the skirt as you walk around, it is rather short.” He helped Reki step into the dress and pulled it up, holding it out while Reki put his arms through the armholes. Gripping the zipper, Tadashi watched as the clothing closed up against Reki’s smooth, firm back, his finger just barely grazing his skin as Tadashi pulled the zipper up to the top. 

He felt Reki’s body shiver at the contact, the boy’s face flushing red at the reaction he didn’t expect. Tadashi retrieved the apron from the bed and held it up, gesturing for Reki to face away from him while he draped it over his head. Gathering the strings of the apron behind Reki, Tadashi started to tie them into a bow. He cinched the waist tight, allowing the dress and apron to show off the subtle curve of Reki’s waist and hips.

“You’re all done,” Tadashi said, whispering against Reki’s right ear as his hands briefly rested against Reki’s hips before he stepped away. “I’ll return shortly with a list of chores that will be your responsibility to finish.” 

Reki waited until Tadashi had left the room before approaching the floor-length mirror attached to one of the closet doors. He took in the dress he was wearing, feeling exposed as his thighs were naked to the open air. Grabbing the hem of the skirt, Reki pulled it back and forth, watching the fabric twist and bunch as he moved. 

Feeling bold and laughing to himself over his situation, Reki flipped the front up, exposing the front of his briefs to the mirror. “It’s not so bad, just for a day,” he said as he slid his hand up the front of the apron, noting to himself how soft and smooth it felt against his skin. Letting the skirt fall back down to cover himself up, his other hand traveled down his thigh. He briefly thought of where Tadashi’s hands had touched him, realizing he was trying to get that same feeling back, only his own hands weren’t enough.

“Just one day.”

* * *

Stepping out into the hall, Reki saw Tadashi as he returned, bringing with him the promised chore list. Most were things his family would have him do at home, nothing unusual or difficult. Tadashi led him to the laundry room and gave brief but concise directions for the machines, as well as showed him to the nearest outer balcony where the sheets and large articles of clothing were left to dry.

Surprised by the amount of laundry this huge house could produce in one day, Reki gritted his teeth as he set to his task. Starting one washer, he bent into the second one to pull out the washed items to put them in the wheeled basket. Dipping into the machine, he hadn’t noticed Adam enter the room until he spoke.

“My, you certainly look better here than you do on a skateboard,” Adam said as his eyes washed over the sight of Reki’s ass on display while he was head-first in the washing machine. The maid dress and all its frills were a brilliant frame for the briefs that peeked out from such a compromising position. Adam could faintly see the slight bulge of Reki’s balls hidden by his underwear, before they were skewed from view once the young man realized he was no longer alone.

“What was- Oww!” Reki exclaimed as he jerked up so suddenly at Adam’s voice that he smacked his head against the lid of the washer. The skirt dropped back to cover him once more as Reki stood up straight, rubbing the top of his head as he turned around to see Adam in the doorway.

Adam drew his lips back in a haughty smirk. “Just commenting on how this seems to be a much better fit for you than ‘S’.” His eyes glanced down to the front of Reki’s maid outfit before he turned away. “That look suits you. Do feel free to bring it home, it’ll do you more good than skating ever will.”

“Wait a second!” Reki said, seething over Adam’s condescending remarks, but he was gone from the room as suddenly as he had appeared. Reki scoffed and thought to himself that it must be nice to insult people and disappear before they could defend themselves. He wasn’t that familiar with Adam aside from the persona he displayed during ‘S’ and that he was a founding member, someone with a vast amount of talent.

Reki didn’t have to listen to the garbage that spewed from Adam’s mouth, he knew that they couldn’t keep him here against his will. But he was doing this for Langa’s sake, to satisfy the debt earned after losing to Adam. So he resolved to keep going and finish out his day, even if he had to be subjected to more of Adam’s stinging comments about his own ability and skill.

He finished the laundry with renewed energy, intent on showing that he wasn’t affected by Adam’s scathing words. Checking off more items from Tadashi’s list, Reki was surprised when that same man appeared while he was wiping down the ornate light fixtures in the main hallway.

“Adam has requested your company for dinner. You may leave the rest of your tasks to the other members of the staff and follow me.” Tadashi avoided his eyes as he gestured for him to follow him down the hall. Reki’s stomach began to growl as soon as Tadashi mentioned dinner, realizing that he hadn’t eaten anything since before Langa’s beef had begun. 

“Alright, sounds good,” Reki said, setting down the dusting rag as he followed Tadashi to the dining room, where the older man pulled out a chair to the left of the head of the table, where Adam sat. Tadashi made sure he was comfortable before walking out of the room, leaving Reki alone with Adam.

“So, tell me Reki, just how long have you known Snow?” Adam asked, his gaze making Reki uncomfortable and small within the expansive dining room. The side door swung open as Tadashi reappeared with a tray resting at his shoulder. Bringing it down, he placed bowls of soup before Adam and Reki before tucking the tray under his arm and retreating to the side of the room.

“I don’t see why you need to know something like that,” Reki said as he picked up his spoon and dipped it into the creamy broth. Tomatoes and basil danced along his tongue as he continued to eat, hungry after putting in a lot of work at Adam’s estate.

Adam rested his elbows on the table and let his chin fall between his hands, smirking at Reki. “I don’t see how that could be an offensive question. I’m merely trying to quell my curiosity.”

“We met a few months ago, just after he transferred here from Canada,” Reki said with a sigh as he finished what was left of his soup. It was a strange question, but nothing he felt was worth keeping a secret.

There was a knock on the side door, with Tadashi responding quickly. And just as suddenly, he appeared with the second course of the evening. Tadashi cleared away the soup bowls before placing a salad entree before the two at the table. Reki found this course just as appealing as the first and easily dug into it as Adam watched.

“So the time you spend with my dear Snow, it is only through ‘S’ or school, correct?”

Reki stopped chewing the multi-colored leaves of lettuce touched with a spot of balsamic vinaigrette and looked back to Adam, still just watching him as he had before. “Again, I don’t see how that’s at all relevant or necessary for you to know.”

“It’s important because I should know all there is to know about the man that has piqued my interest after so many years of sheer boredom. You attaching yourself to such a talented soul is like a scurvy barnacle latching onto the hull of a luxury cruise liner that’s about to make its maiden voyage. Snow has the potential for greatness, and yet you’re clinging to him, weighing him down when he could rise so much higher!”

Reki dropped his fork to his plate, suddenly losing his appetite. “We’re friends, how can you not expect us to hang out together? I was the one that got him into ‘S’ in the first place, so why are you trying to give me shit about us wanting to stay together?”

“So you’d only consider yourselves as friends? As close as you portray yourself to be, it could be assumed you were closer to lovers than friends,” Adam said, his smile only left Reki feeling anger for his words. How he felt for Langa was his own business, and he’d managed to keep those feelings hidden well enough before now. It irritated Reki that such a heartless jerk as Adam could pick up on it so easily.

“We work well together, not sure what you’re trying to pull, but I’m not going to fall for it,” Reki said as he leaned back in the chair, crossing his arms across his chest, refusing to continue with this pleasant dinner party charade any longer.

“You really think you ‘work well together’ when Langa has already surpassed you by leaps and bounds?” Adam laughed, his voice measured and polite at the dinner table, likely due to years of etiquette training that were drilled into him. “Are you still too blind to see that you aren’t good enough for him? Wasn’t our beef enough to make that point clear when I took you down to the dirt and filth that you're more acquainted with?”

Reki did his best to keep his cool, but Adam’s words sunk in a lot farther than he was willing to let the older man know. He’s watched Langa skate, knew that his talent has been growing tremendously, perfecting tricks and moves in days that had taken him weeks or months. Reki could feel himself falling further behind his friend with each passing day, hearing a verbal affirmation of it from someone like Adam gave it a lot more weight.

“I didn’t come here to listen to you degrade me or my skating. I’m only here to fulfill the beef’s required prize,” Reki said as he pushed his seat away from the table and rose quickly to his feet. “You may be a skilled skater and ruthless ‘S’ racer, but you’re a horrible person. There’s still 12 hours left, I’m going back to work on that chore list.”

Stepping away from the table, Reki suddenly felt dizzy. Thinking he just got up too fast, he caught the back of his chair to wait for the sudden wave of dizziness and nausea to pass. He let go of the chair after believing himself better, only to find that his legs moved as though they were stuck in quicksand. His vision started to blur as he lost his balance, with Tadashi rushing over to catch him just before he hit the floor.

Tadashi pulled Reki up to his feet, then threw his arm over his shoulder for support. Reki glanced back to the table and despite the aching swell in the back of his head and numbness in his gut, noticed that while Reki’s water glass was nearly empty as well as his dinner plate, Adam’s food and drink were untouched.  


As his eyes grew heavy, even with his best effort to keep them open, the last image Reki remembered before giving into the exhaustion and fatigue was Adam’s terrible, crooked smile.


End file.
